It can't be Ned
by nami2004
Summary: Its upto Nancy and Joe to save the snack bar. Can they do it without Frank's help?
1. Chapter 1

(AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ: Ned is not Nancy's boyfriend in this story. He's a distant cousin.)

I walked around waiting for Joe to come so I couldtalk to him about the case. He had told me about a case he wanted to talk to me about but that meany didn't tell me on the phone. So if he didn't come in five minutes I would be ready to kill him. The door bell rang and I dashed downstairs desperate to find out about the case. I opened the door and as soon as I saw him I screamed.

"WHAT IS THE CASE ABOUT?"

I felt kind of bad for him after I screamed because he was plugging his ears, but he deserved it. So I pushed him into the living room and I asked him more calmly

"What is the case about?"

So he said "I was at the snack bar…"

"And" I interrupted.

He continued "There was a very small amount of snacks so I asked the owner why and he told me that last night there was a robbery and a lot of the snacks were stolen. So the store would be closing in about one week because he didn't have anymore snacks to sell and he didn't have enough money to buy more".

"What! I can't let this happen. That's the snack bar we've been buying from since we were young. We're going to earn money for this store and find the person who robbed the store" I said determinedly. The whole city bought from this store, we couldn't let this store close down. We are going to save this snack bar somehow. I don't know how but I do know that we have to do something and we don't have lot of time.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE JUST REMINDING YOU THAT NED IS NANCY'S COUSIN

Joe and I were thinking about doing a fundraiser to save the snack bar.

"People would give a lot of money to save the snack bar so let's go ask the owner for permission and then we will create flyers and all the other stuff" I said

"You know I can do anything to save the snack bar anytime" said Joe."

Okay then let's go". I said.

As we were walking I saw Ned (my cousin). So I ran after him screaming his name.

"Hey Ned did you hear about the robbery that happened at the snack bar" I asked

"What ..uh…yeah…no…no… yeah yeah of course I heard about the robbery "he said.

''Why are you so panicked" I asked

"Oh no I'm not panicked why would you think that" he asked

"I don't know I just think you look panicked" I said.

"So if the store was robbed why are you here" he asked "Joe and I are asking the owner if we can do a fundraiser" I replied

"Oh nice that's very nice uh so bye I'll see you around" he said."

Okay bye" I said.

Joe and I went inside and as soon as I got inside I new what he meant when he said there were a very less amount of snacks.

"Hi I'm Nancy Drew" I said to the owner trying to be as polite as I could because I knew he was worried. But he didn't look friendly because when I put my hand out so he would shake it he just asked me what snack I want.

"Oh I don't want a snack I'm here to ask you if my friend Joe and I can do a fundraiser to save your store" I asked hoping for a good reply

"It's more serious than you think little girl" he replied

"I am not a little girl you oldy person. Who do you think you're talking to? I am fourteen years old and I am a detective so if you call me that again I know karate"

"Um Nancy don't you think your going a little over" Joe whispered.

"Anyways what so serious about it"? I asked still a little angry at him.

"This morning I found a note that said if I try to save this store I would regret it" the owner said in a very sad voice.

"Well that doesn't mean we have to listen to them" I said hoping not to make the owner sadder.

"Please children just stay out of this. If I want to do something I will do it on my own. Please just stay out. This is a life and death situation for me".

I felt really bad for him because he was literally crying

"Alright" I said without really meaning it.


	3. Chapter 3

As Joe and I walked out of the store I saw Ned again.

"Hey Ned why are you here again" I asked.

"Oh… I'm… uh… uh… just here to grab a few snacks for my friends and me. So… uh… what did the owner say about the fundraiser" He asked shifting from one foot to another.

"He said that when he came in the morning he saw a note that said if he tried to save the snack bar he would regret it. So he says it's a life and death situation for him and if he wants to do anything he will do it by himself" I said feeling bad for him.

"So what do you think he means when he says if I want to do anything I'll do it by myself" He asked.

I didn't understand why he was asking all these questions but I just told him anyways.

"I don't know because he didn't tell me anything but I'm guessing he will call the police or something. You know that's what people usually do" I said still wondering why he wanted to know all this information.

"Oh so that's what he wants to do" He said creepily.

His way of acting was making me curios to why he wanted to know all this.

"Anyways uh Joe is waiting for me in the car so I should be going" I said taking a few steps back.

I ran to my car but then I froze. I heard a gunshot and then I heard the owner scream and then complete silence. There was no other car there and I thought that was weird. How could Ned be gone so quickly? I don't know why but I had a feeling that Ned knew something about the case and he wasn't telling me. So Joe and I went back to the snack bar to see if the scream had actually been the owner. As soon as I stepped inside my question was answered. The owner was lying on the ground in a pool of blood and on the ground there was a gun. I picked it up and I thought that maybe there would be fingerprints so I slipped it in my sleuth kit to look at later. Then I noticed something I hadn't noticed when I came in. On the wall written in blood it said

I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!

A tear fell from my eye.

"Let's call the police and let's see what they say" I said

"Alright" said Joe

When the police came they told us that they didn't have a witness that saw this except for us and that we just heard it and that maybe he killed himself because we were the ones who told them that no one was there except for us. I kept on telling them that he did not kill himself because I was there and I heard him scream. They said that maybe he just pretended to scream so people would think someone else killed him. I couldn't believe that the police were saying this. Then we showed them the note on the wall but they said that the man could've written it himself with paint. Whatever we told the police they would say maybe he did it and we don't have a witness that actually saw someone kill this man and that they couldn't do anything. I remembered the gun so I told them to check the finger prints of the gun and tell me who had done this. So the police took the gun and they went. Then Joe and I searched the man to see if there was any number of his family and I found a piece of paper that had a number and address on it. So I thought it was worth a shot so I dialed the number but no one picked up. So we decided to go to the address and see who this person was. So the address led us too this small town and there houses were old and dirty. The address lead us to a house that was in a little better condition that the other houses but it still was pretty dirty.

"You go in and I'll stay here and wait for you because I don't want to go in that dirty place" Joe said still looking at the address making sure that we were at the right place.

"Suite yourself" I said stepping out of the car. I rang the doorbell and a young lady in around her twenty's answered

"Hello" she said looking surprised as if someone had come to her house for the first time.

"I'm Nancy Drew" I said holding out my hand

"Nice to meet you" said the women

"I need to talk to you about something" I said hoping she would be able to answer my question

"Come in" she said

Her house was so clean in the inside that you wouldn't be able to tell that it was the same house.

"It's the first time someone has come to my house so I'm really happy even if it's a child" she said

"Do you know the shop owner of the snack bar that's about a thirty minute drive from here and it's pretty big and the whole city buys from it" I asked

"Of course that's my father" said the lady

I was so sad I was basically crying inside. The poor lady would be so sad if I told her so I decided to wait till the end.

"Do you know Ned Nickerson by any chance" I asked

"He worked for my father and my father was really happy with him and so was he. They both worked happily but then when my father had so much money because he sold so many snacks, Ned got jealous and he stole the money and that was all the money my dad had had and there were very less snacks left to sell so my dad had too move the snack bar into a small store and that's why we had to move here"

"Then what happened to Ned" I asked

"He got caught but no one found the money that he had took so the police let him go because there was no proof that he had stole the money" she said

"Um… I need to tell you something" I said

"Go ahead" she said

"Your father no longer lives, he died today". My heart was crying when I had said this

"WHAT" she said, bursting into tears?

"And I think it was Ned" I said.

Even though it felt bad saying this I new for sure that it was him.


End file.
